


Black Swans (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Supernatural-J2 Big Bang 2010 artwork for Wolfling's and Omphalos' lovely Gabriel/Sam story <i>Black Swans</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Swans (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/gifts), [omphalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphalos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Swans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93545) by [omphalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphalos/pseuds/omphalos), [Wolfling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling/pseuds/Wolfling). 



Click on the thumbnail below for the full size image:

[](https://postimg.org/image/ihp3oltzt/)  



End file.
